1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric lawn mower equipped with a pair of right and left transaxles, each of which supports a single axle and incorporates an electric motor for driving the axle.
2. Related Art
There are conventional electric lawn mowers equipped with a pair of right and left transaxles carrying respective right and left drive wheels. The right and left transaxles are provided with respective electric motors for driving the respective drive wheels. To drive and control the electric motors of the right and left transaxles, each of the conventional electric lawn mowers is further equipped with a controller, a battery, and motor drivers, which occupy a large part of weight of the electric lawn mower.
However, these electric components for driving the drive wheels are severally mounted onto a vehicle body frame of the lawn mower so as to increase labor and processes for manufacturing the lawn mowers. Further, wiring among the electric components may be complicated or elongated so as to reduce efficiency of transmitting electric power to the electric motors and to increase costs and labor. Further, location of the heavy electric components must be considered to ensure a required weight balance of the lawn mower.